


Script that can't be burned

by ry_996



Series: Emperor's "free" time [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Kuro just want to get some free sign for his little sister. He end up in deeper problem than that





	Script that can't be burned

“sign this” 

 

Eichi blinks. He just about to enjoy the breeze of fall without anyone disturbing especially keitos long nag. He even bother to turn off his phone incase keito want to find him “what is that? Did keito finally decide to rebel and trapped me into his secret script?” eichi asked, despite his not-so funny-joke he sit straight and take the stuff kuro give to him but be later look up to the tall man--which only taller by 1cm from him “sit down.. you're not really going to assassinate me here right?” he continued because kuro didn't seems to react to his dramatic remarks 

 

Kuro decide to sit next to eichi as he wait for the emperor to sign that album for him “its for my imouto.. the name is on that paper” he explain as short as possible. Actually he think its not healthy to talk to this emperor for too long? Its like his smile, his voice and his eyes can brainwash your mind if you spent too much time with him.

 

Eichi smiled brightly “oho~ i saw the pict! She looks way more cute than you” eichi giggles and happily signed the album “here” 

 

Kuro is about to take the album but eichi pull it back and put it on the other side of him “wha--”

 

“i actually bought too much can drink.. do you want some?” eichi asked. He didn't react when kuro seems surprised. Instead he show kuro two kind of drink and let kuro choose.

 

At first kuro is a bit confused but he isn't sure what eichi is up to. He just think that it won't hurt to stay here, besides he already worked with this man before … under the name of knights killer. despite what he believe about eichi’s ability to make people trust him.. he know thats just baseless rumors, after all He saw the sides of him that not everyone can see, perhaps that's also time when he able to understand why.. keito staying with eichi. “i will take the sport drink” kuro said and he take one. He only need one hand to open the can easily. Making the emperor showing his dumb surprised face

 

“how?? Sasuga for yumenosakis strongest man” eichi claps.

 

Sounds like a mocking when it comes from eichi's lips not to mention.. that title was things he earned from keito and eichi's old script. but looking at his face, he looks really surprised and happy.. it makes kuro unable to judge meaning of his words. This person… always seems to be different to different people and different condition. Which question him.. which face is the real him “what do you want from me?” kuro finally asked.

 

Straight to the point--eichi is laughing hard until he coughed. Which make kuro panicked and helped him drink water slowly “seriously??” kuro asked. He felt like he just got an heart attack… how did keito live with this?

 

“sorry sorry. . I really forgot how straight forward you are kiryuu-kun that's just kind of amusing for me” eichi said trying to hold back his giggle.

 

“yeah i need to talk to you, i cant talk to your kouhai because he seems to loathe me a lot after our fun festival. And keito won't be really honest….” eichi said the last part in bitter tone. He look at kuro after that spend couple of minutes looking at that eyes--which make kuro look away because he thinks its creepy to see eichi’s eyes for long time. 

 

_ Its creepy how his eyes can looks so pure and honest like that. _

 

“are you going to stay by keito’s side after graduation?” 

 

“huh?”

 

“do i need to repeat?”

 

Kuro wonder why eichi asked this. its too sudden, making hin wonder if this is actually a test? Or something else?? What happened in eichi head that he ask this out of nowhere? _ “do i need to answer?” _ he thinks hard. He isn't sure yet is it fine or not answering that because its eichi? Who knows things might turned into hell in his life just because lf one answer?

 

“oh my… thats painful” eichi said again because kuro didn't seems to answering his question 

 

“are you still holding grudge on me? Im sorry about the pain you need to took on last year and about latest festival? Thats to wake keito up… but ugh right if thats pained you too im sorry” eichi sighed. He seems like he didn't think much about other people's feeling but actually he just deny it to make a shield for himself so he can continue doing things on his way.

 

Kuro was surprised at eichi’s reaction “that's not… hhh, it's true that i was forced to join you two before. It was painful indeed but that's not why i haven't answer the question. You're just too impatient tenshouin.. and you're getting too close” kuro said as he push eichi softly--too afraid that his normal strength might push this emperor off the rooftop instead

 

“yea, we will wait for kanzaki to graduate for us to debut again.. besides danna said he might have a lot of things to do with you? Something about building your solo? And yeah that agency you talk about…” kuro stopped talking this time he is the one who talking too close to eichi “ are you crazy honestly? you're going to re-set up an agency and debut as solo idol in same time?” he asked--he sounds surprised and mad actually. Not that he hates keitos decision its more to what kind of person being so greedy like this person in front of him? Especially with that body? Is he planning to suicide or something??

 

“too closee” eichi pushed kuro away. Sadly not too strong until kuro move by his own. He rolled his eyes “ can't believe keito tell you about it all but hh? I guess that's because he trust you so much?” eichi sighed but kuro noticed that is a sigh of relief because he seems to be smiling.

 

Eichi look at him and chuckled “you're right. Im greedy indeed… but im not too greedy to make my childhood friend suffer too much for me and this is why i want to talk to you” eichi give back the album he keep holding before to kuro and push it to him as he seems like trying to hold kuro there from running away and he start talking very fast. “stay with him.. keep him away dont let him being too close to me. It's more than enough.. i eat too much of his time. No matter how it was all his will. I just can't let him do more than what he did. but the thing is.. he won't listen to me”

 

Again, kuro is surprised at what eichi said. hIse did managed to catch what eichi said but its just.. is this real? He understand this is possible considering what happened in that festival and how eichi actually under his observation. Not to mention he did heard some strange story about eichi from shu. It's just.. he don't know what to do with the thing eichi asked. He.. is just member of unit keito in. Why eichi? Basically the person keito always talk about.. telling this to him?

 

Kuro didn't hate eichi,

but he dislike him. 

 

No matter how true the ending that both keito and eichi write.. deep down he did wish that there is a better way to do things they did. But after everything now this person in front of him is asking something that sounds so ridiculous “why…? you can use him all you want. .right?” that just get out suddenly.. perhaps kuro didn't even intend to say that out loud

 

And yes, 

 

Kuro regret asking that. 

 

Seems like it snapped something in eichi's head, the blond stay silent for couple of minutes--seems shocked until he take deep breath and seems to be trying to control himself “sorry.. i didn't mean to... i'm not sure.. hurt you..?” kuro said again.

 

“keito is too kind for me.. if i say that it will sounds cliche right?” eichi smiled bitterly and he look down “like a lover making excuse to break up?” he laughs, but the laugh sounds painful and kuro noticed that he trying to not letting out his tears.

 

kuro was about reflexly take his handkerchief for eichi but the blond starts talking again. Almost in gibberish way because he sounds frustrated? Why? “he devoted his life for me. For this useless self, without asking for benefit. I know.. i know he pretend that he do that because he seeks adventure, he seeks the special seishun in that manga we read when we still a kid. That he.. enjoy this all. But i can see it that he did question this path alot. That he.. wonder about his believe. that's the main reason i didn't tell him anything about DDD. That time i'm glad that he did not blindly follow me and think i want to ruined trickstar for myself. im glad that he always been by my side after that to stop me from doing things in wrong way again” it's strange confession for kuro. why suddenly eichi talk about this? Didn't he just admit that he still have big dream which he and keito prepare together but why .. suddenly he sounds so frustrated like he will die tomorrow? Kuro don't understand.. he try to but he can't. The sudden change of emotion in eichi scared him, almost every student in yumenosaki knows that kuro is the right place to talk when things seems to be going wrong but right now.. kuro don't even know how should he react.. how can he calm eichi… and what should he reply for him.

 

Kuro end up just putting the album away to the other side and let eichi get close to him. He can just carry him to infirmary now or even hospital but he think there might be something more important than that for eichi to keep holding himself like this when seems like earlier coughing alerting something bad.. 

 

eichi seems to be a lot more calm after few minutes. He didn't seems to refuse kuro's help either and just smiled as he look far to horizon. He try to remember good things.. happy things..  He feel blessed every time he remember about it but he already resolve himself.. that he need to do this. “keito.. is changing as well.. but you see kiryuu-kun.. ? Most of it.. was only about me. For me. Because of me.. I want to end this book we write together but he dont let me to..” eichi offer kuro his hand. There is nothing on it which make kuro look at him confusedly

 

“this is the script of my funeral. Its not written on paper.. but it's written in our mind. We signed this as our promise when we still kid” eichi smiled and take back his hand, holding it under his blazer as its start getting cold “what i want is.. to break this up.. i want.. to set him free.. but this script cannot be burned. This script will stay in our mind as long as i'm still alive or keito keep being stone headed about me” the blond giggles sadly. Then he look at kuro again “the only thing that shake him.. is only when i'm in danger.. or when you.. in danger” eichi put his index finger to point at kuro's heart “obviously i'm not gonna push you from the rooftop since im not feeling that well and that might broke keitos heart too much for him to move on so…” eichi smiled to kuro but now he already in tears, seems like he can't hold himself longer “please.. stop being a terrible enabler for him. He chose you because he trust you.. and now.. he listen to you.. you have right to say no and stopped him if you think he pushing himself too much especially for me. I don't ask much.. just this one. And i will give you everything you want. Money? Home? Glamour debut? Everything”

 

“i dont need that” kuro sighed and give eichi the handkerchief he keep holding since before..”he care so much about you and i admit that's not healthy for him but do you know tenshouin? I will just end up repeating his word but he never lied to you. He did everything because he share the same dream with you. You might think youre taking his time. Ruining his life or such.. but mind you to know that youre right. He changed. But he changed for the better. He still need to fix his habit to worrying too much about you and not trusting your words about your condition but the later is partly your fault right.. if you want him to stop spending too much time of his like looking after you then you should show him that you will be fine without him behind you. Stop.. lying about your condition like this… and stop… joking about your health.. promise me that and i will promise to you i wont leave him alone.. even after it all ends”

 

.

  
  


“what??? How??” keito lost in words the moment he see kuro walking down the stairs with eichi in his arms. He freaked out and run to kuro's side--ignoring the rule to not run in corridor.

 

Kuro shakes his head. Well that hasumi keito for you “he forgot his medicine and enjoying too much breeze on rooftop. He will be fine i already called his doctor.. we just need to wait because if we leave now it will just wasting time” kuro said. He get in the infirmary and put eichi on bed. He let keito taking his place on checking eichi and just look at him from far.. 

 

How could kuro pull keito away from eichi.. when he knows how much keito care about that blond. Eichi told him that for the punishment of having too much fun at school lately he heard words that cutting more of his age last week. And fact that keito keep pushing him away from work actually stressed him. He told kuro that keito did nothing bust scold him when he spent night at school working on his job as student council president and since then.. keito overwork himself. Trying to make eichi cant find any job to take care. That hurt him.. too much for him to accept… watching keito fall for him actually wrecks him. He dont need that. He didnt sign up to this contract with keito to see him ruining himself for eichi. 

 

Both care too much for each other...if only they could push away their ego of protecting each other perhaps kuro will never hold this promise. An unwritten contract.. of him and the emperor. For the sake of person he admires.

 

Makes kuro wonder. 

 

What kind of storm going to break this chain?

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part of the series~


End file.
